100 Drabbles Collection
by Firediva0
Summary: A collection of works under 1000 words that I believe are my best and showcase me as a writer. From romance, to angst, to humor, to horror, this collection shows it all using all sorts of characters and situations. Rated M just in case.
1. Flawless

_**Drabble 1: Flawless!**_

* * *

Skin as smooth as a baby's bottom, eyes so deep they entranced all that looked into them, and hair so silky that it continually baffled all who gazed upon it.

Lucius was perfection, this he knew.

There was no question about it. He was beautiful with his expensive robes and tasteful style. He need not bow down to the mere whim of others. He was the one who should be commanding them around. Scoffing at the idea of Voldemort even _thinking_ that he had any amount of control over him, Lucius looked into the mirror and smiled at the utter beauty he found there.

Nodding before he posed for himself, Lucius took a moment to admire his pearly white teeth and perfectly trimmed eyebrows. After confirming they were in check, he paid attention to his cheekbones. They were sharp, but not _too_ sharp. They were seemingly the cheekbones one might find on a aristocrat, but Lucius knew that he wore them _so_ much better then the other nobles _ever_ would.

Looking down at his clothes, he smirked. He wore a black collared shirt and black slacks. Normal was what he was going for, but he couldn't deny that he looked utterly _fabulous_ wearing them.

Knowing he couldn't be considered ugly by any standards, Lucius smirked before running a hand through his smooth hair.

 _Yes_ , he thought. _I'm flawless!_

* * *

Written for:

November Event: (Level 2) Lucius Malfoy

Gringotts: Sex and the City episode 2- Prompt: Flaw (changed to flawless)


	2. Love Sick

_**Drabble 2: Love Sick**_

* * *

As he gazed at her, Ron drooled slightly at her sheer perfection. Her hair, naturally untamed and curly, always bounced with every step she took. Her eyes, a beautiful brown, always sparked in happiness and intrigue when it came to books, homework, and school. With all those things and more against him, how could Ron _not_ find Hermione utterly adorable?

Cinnamon and home, that's what she smelt like and he couldn't get enough of it. She was smart, this even he could see, and he craved to be the person who peaked her interest.

Gathering his courage, Ron tried his best to be smooth as he walked up to her and bravely tapped her shoulders.

Happiness set in those chocolate orbs when she saw him and Ron smiled softly as he asked her if she would go out with him on a date next Hogsmade weekend.

Hermione smiled brightly and nodded eagerly causing Ron to chuckle in pure bliss as he turned on his heels and walked over to where Harry sat.

Talking energetically, he told Harry all about his date with Hermione and beamed when Harry had congratulated him.

A warm feeling settled within his chest and Ron blushed as he looked over and caught Hermione looking at him as she talked with Lavender. Smiling nervously, he waved and felt exhilarated.

He had done it! He had caught her interest. Now all he had to do was keep it…

* * *

Written for:

November Event: (Level 1) Ron Weasley

Gringotts: (All Colours) Chocolate

Birthday Fic Exchange: Susannah (November 2015) - Romione, Homework


	3. A Rather Fine Collection

_**Drabble 3: A Rather Fine Collection**_

* * *

Horace hummed in satisfaction as he swept across the floor of his potions lab. He was happy, oh so happy that he had hit the jack pot this year. The students, oh the _students!_ Tom Riddle, one of the most brilliant minds Horace had _ever_ encountered, was firmly in his hand and the boy brought many others with him!

Abraxus Malfoy, known for his fathers connections to high standing politicians, would definitely be useful as he carried out his plans.

Orion and Alphard Black, each from the prestigious Black family. They would come in handy when it came to expanding his collection beyond Hogwarts corridors.

Avery, Lestrange, and Hagrid, the boy known for fraternizing with dangerous animals, would all be perfect pieces to use when the time arose.

Smiling widely, Horace spun once, twice, before finally allowing himself to come to a full stop. Caressing his cauldron with gentle hands, he smirked evilly to himself.

The boys may not know it yet, but they were nothing but putty in his hands.

…If only Horace knew about the boy who lurked behind Tom Riddle's mask…

* * *

Written for:

November Event: (Level 3) Horace Slughorn

Gringotts: (Feeling) Happy


	4. Crimson Rose

_**Drabble 4: Crimson Rose**_

* * *

What we had was beautiful.

Your smile, so radiant and bright, would always mesmerize me. It was like you were my personal little light that would guide me from the darkness that encased my soul.

Your eyes, an entrancing emerald, would bore into my own gray ones with love instead of hate.

To be honest, it's weird. I'm so used to people looking at me in either falsified love or a deep loathing. Your gaze bares none of that though.

You're kind, almost selflessly so, and I can see the pure intent behind your actions. You're the only person on this Earth that I can honestly say I love.

That's why it hurts, Harry. I've fallen for you so hard that it's crushing me on the inside to know that you're dying. I need you more than you will ever know.

I hate that your normally clear and focused eyes are clouded with pain, and I hate that you writhe, not in pleasure but in pain, in my grasp.

I hate the soundless little gasps you release as you try to fight off the invisible hold death has on you.

It's crushing me and as I watch the light die in your eyes, I swoop in to place a sweet and lingering kiss on your lips.

When I pull back, a lone tear slowly falls from your now dark eyes and your body goes limp in my hold.

Tears run unheeded down my cheeks as I tighten my hold around your body and cry into your shoulder.

With you, a piece of my soul has died, and I stay on this earth a mere shell of what I used to be.

I love you, Harry James Potter. Never, ever forget that.

* * *

Written for:

November Event: Regulus Black

A Kiss Before Dying Challenge: Regulus Black/Harry Potter

Bad Movie Tuesdays (Disaster Movie) Plot device - Character Death

Birthday Fic Exchange - Dolby Digital - (November 2015) - Regulus Black


	5. Love and Hate

_**Drabble 5: Love and Hate**_

* * *

I hate you.

I hate that you can make my heart beat fast in my chest, and I hate that just by hearing your voice, my brain malfunctions.

I hate how stupidly attractive you are, and I utterly loathe how brilliant you are. You, Tom Riddle, are the kind of person I despise with my very being.

You're manipulative, cunning, and utterly devious, yet I can't help but be drawn in by your beauty.

You, I'm sure, will be the death of me, yet I can't help but not mind. I crave it; the utter chaos that you cause when it comes to my feelings, and I absolutely desire the sense of calm that you somehow manage to instill in me.

I need you, but I hate that I do.

Love, what a silly notion, yet I wonder if that's what this stupid warm feeling bubbling inside me is.

I love the smirks and grins that you flash at me when you're amused, and I completely melt whenever you give me your complete and undivided attention.

You will be the cause of my demise but I find that as long as you are by my side, I probably wouldn't even notice if the world was ending around me.

I love you, Tom Riddle, but I hate you as well.

* * *

Written For:

One Prompt, Many Fandom's- (Restriction) Must be either romantic or spiteful - Tom Riddle/Harry Potter

Gringotts: Character Pairing - Harry/Tom


	6. Shrouded in Obscurity

_**Drabble 6: Shrouded in Obscurity**_

In Azkaban, there was no 'healthy' or 'good times'. Instead, there was only pain and sorrow.

The knowledge that they may never be free, weighed down on some of the prisoners and some, like his cousin, Bellatrix, went insane because of it. Sirius himself was already trailing along the thin line between insanity and sanity, and he could feel himself leaning more towards insanity with every passing moment.

It's hard knowing that you may never see or hear from your family again, and the pain and constant state of never ending hunger slowly weighed down upon his already tired and weary soul.

He wanted- no, he _needed_ to get out of there if he wanted to have any chance of maintaining what little bit of sanity he had left, but Sirius knew that he would never truly be free.

He was trapped; trapped inside the dreary walls of Azkaban and forced to endure countless nights of pain and suffering.

For him, there was no freedom and with every moment he spent in his dark and dingy cell, the light in Sirius' eyes slowly died along with his spirit.

The Dementors held no mercy for his already tattered soul, and when Sirius was finally able to see the light of day again after so many years of darkness, the once proud and strong man was a mere shadow of himself.

Skin, once healthy and milky white, was now a sullen gray. Hair that was once so silky and well kept was now messy and torn in odd places. The beautiful gleaming teeth Sirius once possessed was now chipped and a dark yellow.

The man was broken; shattered into millions of pieces and utterly destroyed.

Manic filled eyes looked into Remus' green ones, and Remus felt defeat crash into him like a bullet train.

His best friend and secret crush was no more.

* * *

Written for:

November Event - Level 1 - Sirius Black

Assignment 11- Alchemy - Free for all.

Birthday Fix Exchange - Delusional Doll : Remus/Sirius


	7. No Good

_**Drabble 7: No Good**_

* * *

People called her his future wife, and he absolutely despised it.

The girl, no the _vermin_ as Draco so kindly summed up for him, would never ever be let anywhere near him if he had anything to say about it.

He loathed her more than anyone he ever loathed before and he would gladly watch her die if he could.

Once upon a time, he loved her but when he found out about her cheating, he couldn't even bare to look at her.

One time he could have handled, but every night? That he couldn't take.

Harry could remember asking her why; why she had to go and do this when he was prepared to give her the world if she wanted it. Her answer was one that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

"Look, Harry," she began, voice gentle as she lightly placed her hands over his.

"You are more than anyone could ever want, but… you just can't live up to my err… _expectations_ in bed," she announced, trying to convey with her eyes that it was his fault and something that he needed to rectify if he wished for her to stop.

"They," she continued, "are able to fulfill that expectation. Don't think that because I lay with them, I love you any less. I love you, Harry, I really do. I just _need_ this. Do you understand?" she asked nervously.

Nodding minutely, Harry pulled his hand out from under hers harshly, and walked calmly to the door.

Looking over his shoulder as he turned the knob, he sneered, "I understand alright. You're a pig that can't be satisfied by one man alone and stoops to whoring herself out rather than talking to her partner. I understand completely, Ginny, just like I hope you understand that we're over."

Turning around, Harry continued to walk out the door with his head held high, trying to fight back tears. He wouldn't show her that this was breaking him inside.

If she could do this so easily, then she was simply no good for him.

* * *

Written for:

Happily NEVER After Comp/Challenge.

New Years Revolution Challenge - Least Favorite Pairing - $100.00


	8. Dark Crimson

**_Drabble 8: Dark Crimson_**

* * *

There was nothing like watching the light in your victims eyes die out as you sucked their blood, Sir Herbert Varney decided. Throwing the now dead woman's body to the ground, Herbert stepped away and dusted himself off and grimaced to himself.

Unfortunately, that was all that thrilled him on this hunt. The lady hadn't put up a fight and simply screamed as he sunk his gleaming fangs into her.

It had been no fun and her blood tasted like burnt rubber. Frowning, Herbert picked up his cane from where he had thrown it on the ground in an attempt to make the chase more exciting and twirled it around in his fingers.

It was getting boring around here, he noted. He didn't like that, not one bit, but he reasoned with himself that he could end the almost tranquil atmosphere that had surrounded the town.

He could cause unimaginable chaos and fear in the city as he picked out women one by one to suck dry and murder. He could show them that despite their thoughts, there was another species out there who could work to destroy and utterly complicate their already miserable existence.

Smirking viciously to himself, Herbert looked to the blood red moon in the sky. He would turn the world off its axis, and relish in the blood and tears the towns people shed as he instilled fear into their already weak and weary souls.

Herbert was just about to surround himself in the shadows when a high pitched giggle sounded next to him. Smiling in utter glee, he made his way around the corner only to see a teenage girl making her way down the street, hugging her boyfriend's arm to her chest.

Frowning at the happiness the girl obviously radiated, Herbert lunged forward and told himself that he would replace it with terror.

The girl screamed, the sound high and shrill even to his own ears, but Herbert found he didn't care.

No, instead her screams simply added to the excitement and adrenaline that flowed through his veins, and Herbert renewed his attacks with steadily increasing strength.

 _This_ , he decided as the blood of the girl hit his cheek in splatters, _is what I was born to do_. When what was left of the girl hit the ground with a thud, Herbert turned around with a murderous gleam in his eyes and focused on the sound of shoes hitting the pavement harshly.

Cackling when he found the sounds origin, Herbert launched himself in that direction. The boy thought he could get away? How funny.

To the townspeople, cackling in the dead of night along with the sounds of bones breaking and screaming, signaled Herbert was coming and the people lived in fear.

Even when Herbert was finally found and killed by a specially assigned group of wizards sent by the Ministry, his cackles rang out throughout London.

* * *

Written for:

November Event - Level 4 - Sir Herbert Varney

Major and Minor Arcana - Assignment 11 - Write about addiction.


	9. Just Fine

_**Drabble 9: Just Fine**_

* * *

Albus smiled as he poured yet another glass of cherry wine into Severus' cup. The man had come to him near tears over a little fight he had had with his spouse, one Harry Potter, and the wizened old man couldn't help but chuckle at the adorable sight it made.

Sure, as their mentor, he _shouldn't_ be laughing and instead supportive but he couldn't help it! The usually dour Potions Master was worked up over such a simple thing. Surely, the man had to realize that.

Looking at the scowl aimed his way and simply sending a cheeky grin back in response, Albus sat the bottle down and returned to his seat by the fire. He picked up his own tumbler, taking a sip and relishing in the cool liquid as it made its way down his throat. Setting it back down with a sigh, Albus turned his attention to his no doubt frustrated employee.

"He's angry at _me_ for something totally out of my control!" Severus ranted, voice shaking with barely contained indignation and a small amount of worry.

"It's not my fault that the vermin rubbed herself like a dog in heat on my trousers. If anything, it's _his_ fault for messing up the potion and spilling it on the floor." Letting out a loud breath, Albus pulled himself up until he sat on the edge of his seat.

"Severus, why are you _really_ mad?" he asked, voice hard as he looked his once upon a time student in the eye. Severus looked uncomfortable for a moment as he tensed but soon enough the man let out a sigh as he forcibly relaxed himself.

"He doesn't _trust_ me…" Severus whispered, sounding almost heartbroken and resigned.

"It hurts, you know? Despite our somewhat horrible history together, he still gave me a chance, but even now I have to wonder if he actually loves me. What if its all a hoax and he's just using me? What if-" When Severus' voice bordered on the line of hysteria, Albus rose a hand up to stop the man.

"Severus, Severus, Severus…" the man sighed, disappointed that the man still held such insecurities.

"Harry _loves_ you. In fact, I would even go so far as to say he loves you more than he loves himself. Do you _really_ think Harry of all people would pretend to love someone and stay with them for six years?" He asked, shaking his head along with Severus as he raised an old and wrinkled finger up to thump his idiotic protégés forehead.

"Don't be daft, Severus. The boy loves you just as much as you love him," Albus said, voice softening as he reached the end. Severus had the decency to look ashamed as he hung his head down and Albus smiled kindly at the man.

"It's okay, we'll keep this a secret between you and me. You, my boy, must fix this though. Go to Harry and apologize. He doesn't need to know what for, but show him you care for him and watch as his love shines through." Nodding, Severus rose before nodding in thanks in Albus' direction and walking out, determination and love shining through his eyes.

Watching Severus walk out, Albus chuckled once more before turning to his beloved phoenix and patting its head.

Everything would be perfectly fine.

* * *

Written for:

Ultimate Half Blood Prince Comp. - Severus Snape and Cherry Wine.

Getting Around Challenge - Harry/Severus

November Event - Level 1 - Severus Snape


	10. Powerless

_**Drabble 10: Powerless**_

* * *

"You know what will happen if you don't succumb to me, Potter," Rabastan snarled, coming to a full stop in front of the boy and reaching a hand out to caress the boy's pale cheek. Harry simply frowned and growled out, "I'll never succumb to you, you dolt." Rabastan's eyes flashed as he slowly dragged his hand down to the boy's neck.

"Don't forget whose in control here." In response, Harry simply let out a huffed laugh as he once again attempted to pull at his chains. They didn't give away at his strength, and Harry felt the stirrings of fear begin to make itself known in his stomach.

He knew he could do nothing but pretend to struggle as the Death Eater taunted and intimidated him with his state of powerlessness. Oh, Harry knew he could do nothing, but did the man _have_ to make that known?

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Harry made to bite at the fingers that came close to his face. Just because he couldn't get out of it, that didn't mean he wouldn't make it even harder for the scum in front of him to do anything.

As if knowing what he was thinking, Rabastan chuckled. It wasn't a normal chuckle, but instead one full of deviousness and utter evil. It was one that Harry expected Voldemort to use with him, not a Death Eater like Rabastan that he had no real connection with.

Rabastan didn't seem to see it that way for the man's fist suddenly pulled back and connected with his cheek with a sickening crunch.

Trying desperately to hold in his grimace of pain, Harry glared heatedly at his captor. Spitting out a pool of blood, he gritted out, "This is all you have? If so, you might as well take me to your leader. Someone as weak as you couldn't hurt me even if you tried."

The man's face scrunched up into an ugly snarl and Harry could practically feel the malicious intent slowly filter the air.

As fast as lightning, the man screamed in outrage as he whipped out his wand and cast cruciatus after cruciatus on the boy before him.

Harry writhed in pain as his body shook and trembled yet a cry of pain never made its way out of his throat.

Gritting his teeth, Harry held it in and opened one eyes to glare heatedly at Rabastan, all the while smirking cockily at the Death Eater.

"Like I said," he wheezed, "You won't be enough to hurt me."

With yet another roar, everything went dark.

* * *

Written For:

November Event: Level 2: Rabastan Lestrange

Quidditch Pitch: (word) Powerless


	11. Death Holds No Mercy

_**Drabble 11: Death Holds No Mercy**_

* * *

 _You don't care for anyone, yet at the same time you coddle those you take, don't you? You're merciless when it comes to taking their souls, yet you're kind when it comes to explaining to them why they had to die._

 _To be frank, I envy you; I envy how you take people's soul with a gentle sternness and hide all the facts about death until the person who is next on your list has their soul taken._

 _Though I won't lie either. Sometimes I feel a deep seeded sadness for you as well. You, the being who is supposed to be cruel and relentless, are forced into the role of the villain time and time again. We don't appreciate you and instead fear the strain you put on families as you reap our souls._

 _You, Lord Death, have won both my pity and envy, but even that is not strong enough to dissuade me from making this request._

 _My wife, the woman who harbors my very soul, has turned to the darkest of arts and made a horcrux._

 _Her soul, which was once so pure and sweet, is now dipped in a inky darkness, and I find myself unable to let her roam that path alone._

 _I love her, more than I've ever loved anyone before, and I need her. I can't allow her to live a life full of loneliness while I lay in your robe covered arms._

 _I can't allow you to reap my soul, Lord Death, but I mean no disrespect either. I don't want to dishonor you or your job by doing it the way she did, so I plead that you grace me with something that will allow me to allude you._

 _I know that this is a big request and I know that I may just be a hopeful fool for asking you this, but will you grant me the power to live with my wife forever?_

 _Selfish I may be, but I won't allow my beloved to wander down such a road without someone being there for her. Surely one as great as you can understand?_

 _It seems you do for in the next moment, I feel something suddenly thrown at my kneeling form._

 _A cloak! A magnificent one at that. Putting it on, I slowly stand up and make my way into the publics town square, hoping and praying that this is what I think it is._

 _It is and with a heart filled with gratefulness, I slump to the ground and inwardly thank you over and over again._

 _You, Lord Death, shall not regret this. I will protect her and try my best to keep her from straying down a path of evil._

 _Merciless you may be but you, Lord Death, are a kind soul on the inside. If only the rest of the world could see that._

 _Thank you,_

 _Ignotus Peverell_

* * *

Sighing, Harry stored away the aged parchment and looked to the sigh. Ignotus, his dear, dear relative had gone against his word and now he and all of his descendants had to pay the price.

Looking at the robed figure beside him, Harry let himself be pulled along and guided towards the realm of the dead.

It was time, time for him to be given to Lord Death himself and with a small and sad smile aimed at the being before him, Harry told himself that he would embrace the new life he would be forced to live because of his ancestors' mistake.

Looking back on it, it wasn't that bad actually. At least here, he was safe in Death's arms and didn't have to fear dying in a bloody war.

* * *

Written for:

November Event - Level 4 - Ignotus Peverell


	12. I Already Know

_**Drabble 12: I Already Know**_

* * *

Did you seriously think I wouldn't find out? Did you perhaps think that by some miracle, I wouldn't notice the fleeting glances, small yet lingering touches, and the smell of cinnamon as it assaulted my senses?

I did and I can honestly say this is the happiest I have ever been in a long time. After all, who would ever think that _thee_ Harry Potter was attracted to me, Theodore Nott? It's unbelievable and to be honest, if you told me a mere hour before, I would suggest you go to Saint Mungo's.

I have indisputable evidence though. I saw you; saw the lust that hid cleverly in your eyes and heard your feet fall on the cement as you followed me around the castle.

Just admit it, Harry. You like me. You're attracted to the nonchalant attitude I have, and you utterly adore the air of confidence I maintain as I best each and every person who challenges me to a duel.

Admit that you love the games we play. You love it all, and I know that as each day passes, you fall further and further in love with me.

Call me arrogant, but I know it's the truth.

Bad boy, I hear the girls squeal and I know that you're enthralled by it. You, my dear, secretly desire to go out with me and I'll ease your worries now. I too, want to go out with you. Very badly, if you must know, but I won't say that.

After all, it'd totally ruin my image.

Calling out to you in the corridor, we wait for all the students to leave. You're tense, I see, but I don't blame you. I suppose I would be too if my crush called me out like that.

Smiling because I know it will throw you off, I lean in and place my hands around your hips.

Looking straight into emerald orbs, I ask in my same nonchalant tone, "Will you go out with me?", already knowing that you would decipher the skillfully hidden eagerness that laces my tone.

Your eyes practically gleam in happiness and I find that I can't fault you for that. I, myself, have the same gleam in my eye and as I lean in to place a gentle kiss upon your cheek in thanks, you take initiative and pull me down into a heart shattering kiss.

It's sweet and wonderful at the same time, and I find myself drawn in like a moth to a flame.

 _Screw my image,_ I thought, leaning in closer and relishing in the unique spicy taste that belongs solely to you, _I want you, and I will have you._

Thankfully, I did in the end.

* * *

Written for:

November Event: Level 2 - Theodore Nott

OTP Competition - Bad Boy AU!


	13. Death's Call

Title: Death's Call

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Death/Harry

Rating: Mature

Warnings: Slash and mature conversations.

Summary: He never asked for this but Harry would not break. He wouldn't allow this to be the thing that destroyed him.

* * *

The sky was a dark gray and big fat droplets of moisture fell to the ground, painting the light green grass and turning it into a darker shade of green.

Humans ran down slippery streets and side walks, eager to return to their humble abodes. However, everyone didn't know of the figure that watched them calmly from the shadows, measuring their worth and contemplating their very existence.

Harry Potter, once upon a time known as the Boy-Who-Lived, stood in a dark alley, leaning against the tall building behind him as the humans passed by him in their haste.

He didn't speak, didn't move, and didn't even attempt to get in their way. Instead, he watched them; watched how they pushed one another out of the way viciously.

It was a cycle, he decided, because once someone caught someone pushing them, they felt inclined to push them back. It was neverending and although he hated it, he couldn't help but feel bitter at the fact that he couldn't join in. In a way, he envied them. They could walk around and interact with each other. They could feel more emotions than noncholance, bitterness, and grim determination.

He could do none of those. All he could feel was calmness, bitterness, and a horrible longing to not let this break him.

Heck, there was actually no real reason for him to be hidden in the shadows like he was. The humans wouldn't see him even if he were to run around in his underwear, screaming at the top of his lungs.

When he had died, he had thought that he was going to finally be at peace. He thought that maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't have to have anymore hurdles thrown at him. He could finally just lay in peace.

That didn't happen though. As soon as his eyes opened once more, he had seen the bitter truth.

Harry Potter was dead, this was a well known fact, but the ghost of Harry Potter? Well, he was very much alive.

He had been wondering the Earth for years now, wishing that it would end, but not searching for a way to end it all the same.

That would have been weakness, something that Harry would not tolerate. He had fought Voldemort and lived. He fought against everyone who said he was a scrawny little boy who could defeat nothing.

He was Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, regardless and he coud survive this.

At least, that was what he always told himself.

Sighing, Harry took a step forward, eyes never leaving the humans that pushed each other and approached them. No one reacted to his presence, not that he expected them too, and he moved forward, pushing one of the rather loud humans.

To his despair, his hands went right through the man. He frowned, pushing his hands back into his pockets as he walked away.

He had never liked humans anyway.

If that was a lie, Harry never admitted it to himself.

* * *

Written for:

Alchemy Assignment 4 - Write about Immortality. Write about how a character realizes how precious life is because they can't die.

Word Prompt Express - 497. Loud

Fanfiction Writing Month: February - 577 words.


	14. Keep Me Warm Inside

_**Drabble 14: Keep Me Warm Inside**_

* * *

Snow fell from the heavens, coming to rest gently on the ground. The moon illuminated the sky softly, only serving to highlight the twinkling stars above. It was a beautiful night; one Salazar knew that he should be thankful for, but he couldn't help but loathe it.

It was cold, unbearably so, and he could already feel the beginnings of a cold stirring inside of him. Pouting, Salazar was _not_ prepared for the solid arm that suddenly wrapped around his waist. Startled, he twirled around in the person's hold, an exasperated sigh escaping him when he looked into the eyes of Godric Gryffindor. He hit the other's chest harshly, delighting in the small pout of indignation that took residence on his partner's face.

"Why are you so mean to me, love?" Godric questioned, his pout intensifying. Salazar looked away pointedly, yet he couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his lips.

"Don't creep up on me like that," he chastised - well, he _tried_ to, anyway. He shivered violently, the breeze roaring around them. Godric held on to him tighter, leaning in to press a small kiss on Salazar's cheek. It was warm, wonderfully so, and Salazar found himself leaning into it. Godric chuckled, the sound reminiscent of bells. Salazar found it beautiful, although he'd never admit it.

"Are you cold?" Godric asked, his voice rumbling comfortingly right next to the younger man's ear. Salazar reluctantly nodded, his arms finally coming to wrap around Godric's shoulders. His pride was nothing compared to the cold. If he had to give in, then he would. Besides, it wasn't like this was a stranger. This was Godric. Out of everyone, only Godric would be able to understand his behavior.

Said man pressed his nose against Salazar's hair, gently guiding Salazar to rest his head on his shoulder. The snake went along with no protest, the cold managing to calm him down enough to actually obey. Godric smiled, holding his precious lover close.

This was how he hoped things would always be.

* * *

 **Written For:**

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge - Platinum - Magmar - Write about someone struggling to get warm.**

 **Neko Atsume Challenge - Rubber Ball Set - Write about someone experiencing Snow.**

 **Pocket Morty's #82 - One True Morty - Write about your One True Pairing.**

 **Fanfiction Month - July - Word Count: 338**


	15. Beautiful

_**Drabble 15: Beautiful**_

* * *

He was beautiful…

Entrancing red hair gently fell from his head in curls, enticing Godric to swipe at it every once in a while. Eyes as green as the grass we walked on, peered into my own eyes with barely veiled mischief as the owner steadily moved closer to me, wrapping my hand in his larger one.

I duck my head, a small blush forming on my features. Only Godric could coax such a reaction out of me, and I find that I don't mind it all that much. If I'm being honest, I'd admit that my nonchalance towards his actions scare me.

Godric is kind and outgoing. He's someone you just can't help but like. His bravery could land him anyone he wished for, yet – for some insane reason – he claims to want _me._

I don't understand it. Why _me?_ To everyone else, I'm the cunning snake; the one person who will manipulate you in order to get whatever they wanted. While that _is_ true, Godric ignores it. Rather than calling me evil, he calls me unique. Rather than calling me cunning, he calls me intelligent.

Why does he do it?

Before I can go further into my own self-depreciating thoughts, Godric tugs me closer. I look up, startled to find that we've walked all the way from the school to the Black Lake. Godric looks me in the eyes, a soft smile taking over his face. Slowly, he raises his hand and cups my cheek, leaning in close to press a sweet and chaste kiss on my lips.

I sigh into it, kissing him back just as gently. He pulls back shortly after and pulls me to him, his arms wrapping around my body in a warm hug. It's nice and comfortable, and for a moment, I can actually believe that he wants nothing besides my love.

"I love you, Salazar," he whispers in my ear. I shiver in his hold, hoping desperately that he was speaking the truth. I can't speak; too afraid by the mere thought that he could be lying, and Godric seems to understand. Rather than trying to force a confession out of me, he tightens his hold. I hug him back just as tightly, hoping to convey my feelings to him.

He kisses my cheek in understanding.

Never before have I ever felt so loved.

* * *

 **Written For:**

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge - Bronze - Torchic - Write about someone giving/receiving a warm hug.**

 **Fanfiction Month - July - Word Count: 390**


	16. Fight Me

_**Drabble 16: Fight Me**_

* * *

Save for our own panting, our surroundings are silent. Godric looks at me lustfully, his green eyes gleaming in need. His red hair is laying wild on his head, obviously untamed because of the happenings, and I can't help but stare fixedly at his heaving torso. He's beautiful like this and the knowledge that it was _me_ who made him look so completely _ruined_ appeals greatly to my libido.

Pulling my arm back, I poise my wand in the dueling position, delighted in the shiver of desire that wracks through my lover's frame.

"Fight me," I whisper cockily, a small smile playing on the edges of my lips. Godric looks at me, his pupil's growing wider and wider as he heaves a huge breath. He closes his eye, breathing in and out roughly before he opens them again.

He smiles at me, the look full of dark promise, and I can't help the shiver that goes down _my_ spine.

He gets into his own position, an orange hue already beginning to develop around the tip of his wand.

"Oh, I'll fight you," he purred, "and in the process, I'll make sure to pin you down and teach you who the _real_ boss of this relationship is."

I smirk and roll my eyes.

"Less talking old man," I mock. Immediately, both of us lunge at one another, silently saying spells in our heads. Brilliant displays of blue and gold are being made at our finger tips, but we don't pause to admire them. Instead, we continue on, feeling euphoria beginning to stir in our stomachs.

Caught up in the moment, I don't even notice the large serpent of fire he cast until it collides with me, its fiery fangs enveloping my body. I scream, the loud sound echoing throughout the room. Immediately, Godric stops the spell and runs towards me. He scoops me in his arms, his concerned green eyes meeting my own.

"Are you alright?" he asks desperately. I smile, a slightly hysterical laugh coming out of my throat.

"Never been better," I respond. He looks at me, one eyebrow raised in question, but then chuckles.

"You truly are one of a kind," he tells me, leaning down to ruffle my hair playfully. I smile back at him.

"Only because you are here," I tell him. "Without you, I wouldn't be like this."

He's silent for a moment. Then, he leans down and presses a chaste kiss to my forehead.

"I love you," he tells me. I smile at him, my cheeks going slightly pink at the confession.

"I love you too," I whisper back. He smiles and finally leans down to kiss me on the lips.

If life with him will always be this exciting, I hope we're always together.

* * *

 **Written For:**

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge - Bronze - Gold - Quilava - Write about someone using fire as an attack.**

 **Fanfiction Month - July - Word Count: 463**


	17. My Seductress

_**Drabble 17: My Seductress**_

* * *

James sighs, his eyes trained on the beautiful girl before him. Today, Lily's hair falls down her back in curly waves, the ends seeming to glitter a fiery red. Her deep green eyes study the book in front of her with interest, moving forward and backward as they caress the words.

In that moment, James truly _sees_ her. Behind the studious facade, he can see a girl desperate to succeed. Behind the mysterious green eyes, he can see a girl waiting for someone to peel off her numerous layers.

Perhaps, James decides, that's why he moves towards her. He knows that she hates him; knows that she only sees the playboy that he portrays for the world, but that's okay. As long as he can _see_ her, he is fine with that arrangement.

Moving towards her, he pulls out the chair right next to her and sits down, sighing slightly when she pauses in her reading to glare at him.

"What do you want, Potter?" she asks, her tone patronizing. Really, it's as if she's _waiting_ for him to make some kind of perverted comment. Maybe James would be kind and give her one.

"Just admiring the view," he tells her. He's not lying, per se. He truly does admire her for her beauty, but that's not _all._ He admires her for her brains and for her ability feel. He admires her for her loneliness and despair; admires her for the deep longing that she seems to house.

He doesn't question how he knows these things. To him, it's self-explanatory. Contrary to what others believe, he is _very_ observant.

Lily blushes, the pink shade seeming to reach the very tips of her ears.

"Y-you can't just say things like that," she tells him, obviously flustered. James simply rolls his eyes.

"It's the truth, though," he points out calmly. Lily seems to blush harder; a feat James would have thought to be impossible. After a few moments of silence on her part, Lily finally goes back to her book. Apparently, she's decided that he's not worth her time.

That simply wouldn't do.

Leaning forward in his chair, James stares at her. She ignores it for a while, but it soon gets to her. She looks up, a ferocious glare on her features.

"Stop that!" she commands. James looks at her, his eyes wide in confusion.

"Stop what?" he asks innocently. Lily's eyes flash in anger. At this point, she seems like she's going to tear him a new one, but that's when James decides that it's time to go.

Calmly getting up, he leans over to press a chaste kiss to her cheek. It doesn't even last more than a second, yet Lily blushes a bright pink.

"Just so you know," he begins, whispering, "I like you for more than your appearance."

Lily sputters, an angry retort already on her lips, but James is already walking towards the doors of the library.

"See you," he says loudly, waving. He walks on, smiling slightly to himself when he can feel Lily's stare of disbelief on his back.

"Soon, you'll be mine."

* * *

 **Written For:**

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge - Bonus Shiny - Venusaur - Write about a character who attracts attention from the opposite sex for something other than their appearance.**

 **Transfiguration Assignment 2 - Write about how someone so strong can have their soft, weaker side revealed. Extra Prompt: Library.**

 **Weekly Pairing Challenge - Week 1 - James/Lily**

 **Fanfiction Month - July - Word Count: 521**


	18. Dangerous Woman

_**Drabble 18: Dangerous Woman**_

* * *

Narcissa stands in the middle of the battlefield, her pale blond hair flying in the wind behind her. Her gray eyes are dark with malevolence and her whole stance screams danger. She's beautiful like this. So pure and untamed… It makes Rabastan want to go to her and kneel before her.

He doesn't. Instead, he stays where he is, delighting in the graceful lunge his lover makes as she attacks enemy after enemy swiftly and efficiently. Finally, when everyone lays dead before her, she sheaths her wand in her sleeve and comes to him, a satisfied smile curling along the edges of her lips.

"I win," she tells him, the dangerous glint in her eye twinkling even brighter. Rabastan smiles at her lustfully and pulls her close.

"Yes," he mumbles into her hair, wrapping his muscular arms around her, "and you looked very good while doing it."

Narcissa smirks and leans in to bite harshly at his neck. Rabastan's head lolls to the side, a moan ripping itself out of his throat as he bares his neck to her.

"Do you want me?" she asks, teasingly running her tongue along the mark she created. Rabastan makes a noise in his throat, turning pleading eyes towards her.

"You know I do," he moans out, bucking into her. Narcissa's smirk widens and she leans in to place one last bite on the side of his neck.

"Good," she whispers, taking a step back. It takes a moment for Rabastan to understand that her warmth is mysteriously absent, but – when he does – he immediately goes to pull her back to him.

Narcissa's not having that, though. She takes a step back and looks at him mischievously.

"Nope," she rejects. "If you truly want me, then you're going to have to catch me."

Immediately, she's off, her leaps graceful as she runs through the forest. Rabastan curses loudly before bolting after her, smiling widely at her gleeful chuckles.

Even with the war going on, it was nice that they could still have such innocent moments between them.

* * *

 **Written For:**

 **Pokemon Trading Card Collection Challenge - Gold - Beautifly - Write about someone who is beautiful but dangerous.**

 **Pairing the Character - Drabble Competition - Week 10: Narcissa Malfoy/Rabastan Lestrange**

 **Fanfiction Month - July - Word Count: 345**


	19. Spicy

_**Drabble 19: Spicy**_

* * *

It was a delicacy - one that Gellert was loathe to forget. Whenever he took a bite, the flavors mingled on his tongue, forcing spec after beautiful spec of spicy goodness to explode on the sensitive organ. It was beautiful in its entirety and he couldn't help but groan, his eyes rolling to the back of his head at the delicious texture. Taking another bite, Gellert gently placed his spoon back into his bowl, his eyelids opening to reveal hazy blue orbs.

Merlin watched him throughout it, his eyebrow raised in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" the warlock asked, rolling his eyes. "If I knew that it would affect you so heavily, I would have given this to you ages ago."

Gellert whined low in his throat, glaring at the other man.

"You mean, I could have had this earlier?" he questioned accusingly. Merlin sighed ruefully, a fond smile curling along the edges of his lips.

"Eat your curry, idiot," he ordered with a shake of his head. The blonde gladly followed his demand, a moan of sheer pleasure escaping him.

"I don't get it," Merlin said after a while. "Don't you dislike spicy foods?"

Pausing from his meal, Gellert looked at him and nodded.

"I do, but this is no ordinary food."

He didn't elaborate. Instead, he looked at the warlock expectantly. It was as if the Dark Lord was trying to put the curry in a league of its own. Merlin found it adorable.

Reaching forward, the wizened wizard gently caressed the blonde's hair, loving just how docile the other man was being. If this was the reaction curry invoked, he'd have to give Gellert a lot more…

* * *

 **Written For:**

 **Drabble Club - Hogwarts Houses Forum - Item - Spoon**

 **Hogwarts Writing Club Competition - Game 5 - Round 1 - Prompt: Spicy**

 **Fanfiction Month - August - Word Count: 278**


	20. Bite

_**Drabble 20: Bite**_

* * *

Alexandria Zabini is no fool. She's the kind of woman who knows what she wants and isn't afraid to get it. Perhaps, that's why she ends up killing her husbands.

She doesn't want nice.

She doesn't want stable.

She doesn't want _them_.

No, Alexandria wants someone who can throw her off her tracks, someone that can make her stop and question herself. She wants someone who will add spice to her life, not detract from it.

She doesn't regret killing them. She's happy that they're dead, happy that they can't mess up her life anymore than they already have.

She's the Black Widow and she'd always end up biting someone in the ass. She just wants someone who can bite her back.

* * *

 **Written For:**

 **Hogwarts Writing Club Competition - Game 5 - Round 1 - Prompt: Spicy**

 **Fanfiction Month - August - Word Count: 122**


	21. Listen to Me, Love

_**Drabble 21: Listen to Me, Love**_

* * *

"Arch your back, love," Narcissa whispered into Hermione's ear, her fingers lightly caressing the brunette's hip. The younger girl blushed but acquiesced, grimacing at the slight strain she felt because of the motion.

"Good," the older woman praised. "Now, position your wand at a forty-degree angle and utter the incantation."

" _Caerulus Ignis_ ," Hermione whispered. Her eyes focused intently on her wand, hope bubbling within her as it produced a blue spark. However, that didn't seem to be enough. Almost immediately, the light died. Frowning, she turned to look at her lover.

Narcissa stared at the wand in contemplation, her carefully trimmed eyebrows raised in question.

"Arch your back some more, and loosen your grip on your wand," she instructed with a decisive nod. Hermione grimaced, a small pout forming on her features.

"I don't want to arch anymore," she protested. "It hurts!"

"Do you want to master the spell or not?" Narcissa asked seriously. Confronted with knowledge, Hermione couldn't help but nod. Sighing, she got back into position, making sure to arch her back even more. Painfully, she forced herself to loosen her grasp on her wand, the wood now lying precariously in her grip.

She breathed in and out, centering herself. Closing her eyes, she pictured the blue flames before her.

" _Caerulus Ignis."_

When Hermione opened her eyes, roaring blue flames awaited her.

* * *

 **Written for:**

 **Hogwarts Writing Competition - Round 2 - Team Ginny Weasley - Prompt: Arch - Word Count: 170-230.**

 **Word Count: 221**


	22. One Love

**Title: One Love**

 **Pairing: Gideon x Fabian**

 **Rating: Teen**

 **Word Count: 339**

 **Warning: Unexplicit incest, alcoholism.**

 **Summary: When Fabian dies, Gideon falls into depression.**

* * *

o-O-o

* * *

Gideon abruptly moves his arm, watching with rapt fascination as the amber liquid sloshes to the side of the bottle. He brings it up to his nose, breathing in the cool scent. A decadent aroma wafts up the appendage, scorching the little hairs found within. Slowly, painstakingly, he presses the glass to his lips, allowing the liquid to dance on his tongue. A burst of warmth, reminiscent of a dragon's breath, burns his palate, and he welcomes it.

It acts as a soothing balm, erasing the pain, and he greedily opens his lips for more. The taste becomes a fond memory, all but forgotten in the desperation of a broken man. He continues the action, crystalline tears streaming down his cheeks. With every gulp of the whiskey, the sound of harshly pouring rain softens. He loses sight of his surroundings, his mind choosing to focus on the good times - the happy times.

He sees Fabian's smiling visage, untainted by the war. He catches a glimpse of a beckoning hand, hears the sound of a gleeful promise, smells the enticing aroma of contentment. It calls to him like a siren would its prey, pledging an eternity of joy. Foolishly, naively, Gideon reaches out, determined to achieve it - to have it. Then, as all things do, it melts away.

The air around him becomes cold, lifeless. Every breath hurts, frozen by the iciness of his soul. The light of his life, the passion, has been stolen from him, replaced with a sense of darkness that threatens to destroy him.

"Fabian," he whispers. His tone is low, pleading. He extends his hand, frowning when it encounters nothing. "Where are you, Fabian?"

Unthinkingly, he presses the glass to his lips, taking a sip of the soothing liquid. The coldness in his heart dissipates, replaced by a merciful emptiness. His brother comes back, his smile in place, and a grin twists Gideon's lips upward.

"There you are," he croaks. "I was looking for you."

Fabian doesn't answer; then again, Gideon doesn't expect him to.

* * *

 **Prompts:**

 **August Event: Twins Weekend - Team Slytherdor - Gideon x Fabian**

 **August Event: Gobstones - Green - (Theme) Mourning, (A) Depression, (P) Bottle of Whiskey, (T) Rainey.**


End file.
